


Kiss Me Goodnight Sergeant-Major [Fan Comic]

by FredTheDinosaur



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Drawing, F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Ink Drawing, Kissing, Lesbians, Polyamory, WW2, background Etta Candy, background Etta/Diana, big damn kiss, the only good nazi is a dead nazi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredTheDinosaur/pseuds/FredTheDinosaur
Summary: Peggy Carter has a mission, and a new comrade.7- page Fan comic.[Edited 16.12.2020 to add a cover]
Relationships: Peggy Carter (MCU)/Diana (Wonder Woman), Peggy Carter/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	Kiss Me Goodnight Sergeant-Major [Fan Comic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Titled like the song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upNPQWrhMWQ
> 
> Drawn in a haze over three days hence the rough bits.


End file.
